


The Art of Possibilities

by Anonymous



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There was something about the Vongola Tenth - something that came with staring at his scrawny power-packed body to assess how to bring it to its peak...Spanner distracted himself from it, until one night he didn't want to be distracted anymore.





	The Art of Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme fill, before holographic Reborn showed up in chapter 190 and revealed that Spanner/Tsuna had an audience all along. Pretend that didn't happen.

  
  
There was something about the Vongola Tenth - something that came with staring at his scrawny power-packed body to assess how to bring it to its peak, and the unassuming face on top that stared at him with wide eyes. Something relatively easy to distract himself from while they worked on the X-Burner and all Spanner's attention was absorbed by possibilities, realities, and what was required to turn one into the other.   
  
But one night as they collapsed on his futon, Spanner studied the body trembling with exhaustion alongside his as the messy hair brushed Spanner's cheek, and possibilities were still there, urgent to become realities.   
  
The trick to Tsuna and his X-Burner was that they did not invite practicalities. The boy could do anything with his thin gloved hands and the frown that stayed between his eyes until fire smoothed the planes of his face.   
  
Spanner rolled onto his front and looked at him.   
  
"What?" said Tsuna, so tired that he was almost more flippant than wary.   
  
Spanner pulled the zip of Tsuna's overalls down to his navel, where the handcuffs got in the way, pulled the overalls to expose the crotch, and tugged down his boxers. Tsuna shrieked.   
  
"With all the practice with lollipops, I ought to be pretty good at this," Spanner said, and offered up a bright smile. He'd found it was the best way to get the kid to do what he said: smile and mean it, and Tsuna's fear edged down the scale into nervousness.   
  
"But you," Tsuna said, huffing for breath, "but you can't-"   
  
The trick had worked again. Tsuna had stopped digging his heels into the futon to get away, even if he was still protesting. How much did he mean it? Spanner wondered as he took hold of the boy's cock and slid pursed lips over the head.   
  
Quite a bit, it turned out, as Tsuna's heels kicked out again and he made a high, desperate noise. Spanner grabbed his hip with his free hand inside the overalls, his fingers half-tangled in its loose folds.   
  
Hmm. He couldn't smile right now, and Tsuna still sounded more frightened than aroused. Spanner tried to think of a happy-sounding song that had been popular ten years ago, but damned if the only thing that came to mind wasn't 'The Good Ship Lollipop'. He hummed the jaunty tune as he mouthed further downwards ... and had to pull up to grin after all as Tsuna stopped protesting, his feet stilling except for the curl of his toes against Spanner's calves, and his whimpers hushed and full of pleasure.   
  
Tsuna's eyes were hazy and wide with surprise, his mouth open as he panted. Terribly cute. Spanner patted his cheek and said, "Sorry," and bent back to his task.   
  
The Vongola Tenth soon hooked his legs over Spanner's thighs, his heels pressing in. Tease the slit of his cock with the tongue-tip, and he pulled his legs up with nearly enough force to knock Spanner over. Tongue the vein that throbbed on the side while sliding fingers down to the skin behind his sac and he cried out with unashamed loudness; and normally he was quiet as could be, always glancing at the ceiling as if sure that scores of Millefiore would descend on him in spite of the soundproofing. Spanner wasn't much for bitter flavours, but he swallowed as the narrow hips pushed up and the hot cock-head brushed the back of his throat, half-remembering reading about ancient cultures that believed in the potency of this liquid.   
  
"Tsunayoshi-kun," he said as he sat up and saw the dampness of tears on the boy's face. Surely he could use the familiar suffix now? He brushed tear-tracks away with his thumb. Tsuna sighed and he settled his palm against a downy cheek.   
  
"My turn?" Spanner said, because he'd learnt more than a little about this boy.   
  
Tsuna got that troubled, determined crease between his eyes, sat up, and slowly brought his cuffed hands to the zip of Spanner's overalls. Spanner grinned and rested his lips against Tsuna's forehead. Convince the boy that he had to or he ought to do something, and he could do it - he could do anything, anything at all.


End file.
